


Наглядный пример

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: — Мне вот такое не понравилось.— Да? Возможно, у нас просто был разный опыт.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Наглядный пример

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение "По взаимному согласию", но можно читать и как отдельный фик

Котлета была зажарена до черноты. Гало ковырнул поглубже, надеясь, что внутри все не так плохо, но котлета была безнадежна. Овощи выглядели не лучше.

— А тебе не кажется, что оно немного… — Лио посмотрел так, что Гало решил не спрашивать. Возможно, опаленные все-таки были не совсем людьми и питались углем. Возможно, бывшие опаленные в душе по-прежнему ими и оставались. — Все очень вкусно. Спасибо. — Гало засунул кусок котлеты в рот и принялся жевать, стараясь не обращать внимания на горечь сажи. 

— Пожалуйста. — Лио подождал, словно хотел убедиться, что Гало действительно проглотит, и тоже принялся за еду.

Гало вздохнул с облегчением. День и без того выдался тяжелым, не хватало еще поссориться. Тем более из-за котлет.

Лио почесал ссадину на запястье — обычную, полученную во время работы, такие он не прятал под одеждой. Но мысли Гало все равно свернули не туда.

— Слушай, а как ты узнал, что тебе такое нравится? — Лио отвлекся от тарелки так быстро, будто только и ждал повода, но смотрел непонимающе. — Ну, в смысле, когда тебя бьют. 

— Мне не нравится, когда меня бьют. Это другое. — Разговор его точно интересовал больше, чем еда. А съел он пока даже меньше, чем Гало.

И Гало продолжил развивать благодатную тему.

— Мне вот такое не понравилось.

— Да? — Лио окончательно отложил вилку и подпер голову рукой, кажется, приготовившись слушать подробности. Гало невольно залип на зарывшихся в волосы тонких пальцах. — Возможно, у нас просто был разный опыт.

— Да уж наверняка.

— Рассказывай. — Лио улыбнулся. Это точно был хороший знак. 

— Ну… в приюте иногда шлепали, если что-нибудь натворил. Но тогда я не думал, что это кому-то может нравиться. 

— Точно совсем не то. — Лио засмеялся, покачал головой.

— Почему это? 

— Сейчас объясню наглядно. — Ужин явно откладывался. Не то чтобы Гало это огорчало. — Покажешь, как? — Лио вышел из-за стола, встал рядом. И, похоже, заметив сомнения Гало, уточнил: — На мне, не бойся.

— Это кто тут еще боится! 

Лио дразнил и подначивал, превращая все в шутку — всегда так делал, когда собирался добиться такого, что Гало мог не захотеть ему не дать.

Гало сглотнул. 

— Прям все показывать? — уточнил он неуверенно.

— Да. Если помнишь.

— Ладно. — Гало задумался, настраиваясь. — У нас была воспитательница, мисс Тэмпл. Я тогда еще мелкий был. Если плохо себя вел — ну, подрался или разбил что-нибудь, — подзывала к себе. Говорила что-то вроде, — Гало изобразил укоризненный взгляд мисс Тэмпл, уставился на Лио и произнес высоким неприятным голосом: — «Ты меня очень разочаровал». — Лио залился краской. Он вообще краснел легко, Гало не в первый раз замечал. — Ну, то есть не ты. Я. Ее.

— Я понял. — Голос Лио прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. — Что дальше?

— Потом нужно было извиниться за то, что натворил. — Лио молчал. — Ну, придумай что-нибудь, сам же хотел!

Лио откашлялся, с виноватым видом потупил глаза. 

— Мне очень жаль, что я вас огорчил. — Если бы Гало в детстве выглядел хотя бы вполовину так же мило, как Лио, наверняка стал бы любимчиком всех воспитателей. В общем, проблем бы у него точно не было. 

— Разумеется, — Гало поджал губы, подражая кислому выражению мисс Тэмпл и стараясь не рассмеяться. — Спускай штаны.

Замешкался Лио только на секунду. Член у Лио стоял так, что приподнимал край футболки. 

Гало сглотнул. Смеяться больше не хотелось.

Почти машинально он похлопал ладонью по своим коленям. Устроился на них Лио гораздо увереннее, чем изображал еще-мелкого-Гало, чувствовался опыт. Теперь член упирался в бедро. Гало почувствовал, как на это отзывается его собственное тело, до сих пор не проявлявшее особого интереса к происходящему.

Первый шлепок получился совсем слабым. Гало задержал ладонь, погладил, сжал — ягодицы были белыми и гладкими, а трогать и мять было гораздо привычнее, чем бить. И гораздо приятнее. Но Лио на его коленях поерзал, и Гало сразу отчетливо вспомнил, почему согласился в этом участвовать: Лио нравилось. Надо было просто не забывать об этом.

Гало шлепнул еще раз. И еще. Получалось как будто крепче, хотя, судя по едва порозовевшей коже, даже мисс Тэмпл била сильнее. Взгляд случайно упал на ямочки на пояснице Лио. Нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до них языком.

— Думаю, мисс Тэмпл сдерживалась — все-таки она не была совсем уж злой, — пояснил Гало, пытаясь оправдать то ли ее, то ли себя. 

— Можешь не сдерживаться. — Лио повернул к нему голову, посмотрел снизу вверх, улыбнулся. — Я очень плохой мальчик.

— Но тогда тебе будет больно!

Лио вздохнул.

— В этом и смысл, помнишь? — Лио потерся членом о бедро Гало. — Хочешь, в следующий раз снова испорчу ужин, чтобы у тебя был повод наказать меня по-настоящему?

— Так ты это специально?! А когда я пытался сказать, что все подгорело, почему так на меня смотрел?

Лио невозмутимо пожал плечами — выражение не портило даже то, что он лежал голым задом кверху. Гало невольно восхитился.

— Случайно. Но могу и специально, если без этого никак.

— Ну уж нет. — Гало шлепнул сильнее, хоть и продолжая соизмерять силу, но не ожидавший Лио сдавленно охнул. И одобрительно застонал, когда Гало ударил снова. — Ты действительно плохой мальчик и заслуживаешь наказания. — Гало говорил медленно, подчеркивая каждое слово шлепком, наращивая силу удара, пока ладонь не начала гореть, а задница наконец не покрылась насыщенной краснотой. Лио тихо постанывал и вздрагивал, но, судя по всему, происходящим был доволен. Держать его вот так, перегнув через колени, оказалось неожиданно приятно.

— Кстати, а зачем ты постоянно пережариваешь еду? — Гало остановился, поглаживая и разминая напряженные мышцы. — Тебе правда так больше нравится?

— Не нравится. — Лио вздохнул, постепенно расслабляясь под его руками. — Но по-другому не получается, сколько ни стараюсь. 

Гало понимающе кивнул: даже лишившись промара, Лио продолжал то и дело становиться причиной пожаров и взрывов, в департаменте уже привыкли. Лио тушил пожары, потом устраивал их и снова тушил. Гало нравилось в нем и это, вообще все нравилось. Даже горелая еда уже не казалась большой проблемой. Ну ее, сам будет готовить.

Гало положил горящую ладонь на приятно прохладную, чуть влажную от пота поясницу, сдвинул футболку выше — без особой необходимости, просто потому что ему так нравилось.

В голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Последние десять, считай.

Судя по шумному выдоху и сильнее впившимися в ногу пальцами, мысль была удачная. Гало ударил.

— Один, — тихое, на выдохе.

— Громче! — Гало ударил еще раз, задержал руку, давая время прочувствовать.

— Два! — почти выкрикнул Лио и, воспользовавшись тем, что Гало от неожиданности ослабил хватку, притерся ближе. Но Гало не позволил: перехватил за талию и передвинул обратно. Раз уж хотел по-настоящему, как было, пусть получает. Лично Гало никогда ни об кого в такой ситуации членом не терся.

— Три! — прозвучало жалобно, наверное, как раз из-за этого. И Гало, не удержавшись, погладил его. Лио заерзал еще яростнее, и тогда Гало ударил во всю силу. Лио судорожно всхлипнул, замер — Гало уже испугался, что перестарался, чуть было не начал извиняться, пытаясь хоть как-то загладить свою вину.

— Четыре, — выдохнул Лио протяжно и удовлетворенно, потянулся, словно растекаясь по его коленям.

Отпечаток ладони, оставшийся от последнего удара, ярко горел на и без того красной коже. Гало потер его и впечатал следующий чуть ниже.

Теперь голос Лио звучал глуше, дыхание сбивалось, прерывалось всхлипами и стонами, от которых волоски на шее вставали дыбом. Он все-таки снова сполз, член прижался к бедру Гало, но теперь Гало не возражал. Пожалуй, это было даже справедливо, раз член Гало уже тоже упирался Лио в ребра.

— Девять. — Гало был готов кончить от одного только этого хриплого низкого голоса, тяжелого дыхания и горячей тяжести тела.

— Десять.

Не дожидаясь, пока затихнет последний звук, Гало провел ребром ладони по ложбинке между ягодицами и, найдя вход, толкнулся двумя пальцами внутрь. Второй рукой дотянулся до члена Лио и начал дрочить в одном ритме с резкими толчками пальцев. Наверное, не придерживай его Гало локтем, Лио бы свалился — так сильно дернулся, подался навстречу. Он кончил спустя минуту, не дольше — Гало и не догадывался, что он был уже так близко, от одной только порки, — несколько раз вздрогнул, сжался вокруг пальцев и сразу отпустил, обмякнув у него на коленях.

Гало все-таки коротко коснулся губами поясницы и выпрямился, невесомо погладил пунцовые ягодицы. Если не намазать заживляющей мазью, останутся синяки. Интересно, Лио хочет, чтобы они остались? Судя по тому, что Гало видел раньше — вполне возможно.

Теперь, когда ничего не отвлекало, Гало почувствовал, насколько сам хочет кончить.

— Вот и все. Можешь встать.

Вставать Лио пока явно не хотел, но все-таки подчинился: неловко сполз, попытался вытереть сперму смявшимся подолом футболки и снова оказался перед Гало. Лицо все еще красное, челка слиплась от пота, ресницы — от слез.

— Что надо сказать?

Лио непонимающе моргнул.

— Поблагодарить надо.

— Спасибо. — Прозвучало неожиданно серьезно и искренне. — Я постараюсь больше не сжигать твою еду. — Он посмотрел на Гало с невинным видом и тут же все испортил, добавив: — Если будешь иногда так делать.

— Даже если буду, ты наверняка все равно ее сожжешь, — пробурчал Гало. Сам же говорил, что по-другому не получается.

— Тогда повторишь за дело.

Он стоял слишком близко, а Гало давно уже хотелось его обнять. Так что он обхватил Лио за талию, притянул вплотную к себе и уткнулся носом в живот. Ладонь сползла чуть ниже, Гало осторожно погладил горячие ягодицы.

— Тебе очень больно? — спросил тихо, почти надеясь, что Лио его не услышит.

Но тот услышал: тихо засмеялся, то ли от щекотки, то ли от глупости вопроса, мягко взъерошил ирокез и присел на пол у ног Гало.

— Мне очень хорошо. — Он смотрел так ласково, что у Гало сжималось сердце. — Вот видишь, смотря кто и с кем. 

— Угу. Потом еще в углу приходилось стоять, — мрачно буркнул Гало.

— Хочешь, чтобы я стал в угол? Я могу. Только, — если бы Гало в свое время улыбнулся такой непристойной улыбкой, мисс Тэмпл была бы в шоке, — сначала хочу отблагодарить тебя не только словами. Он кивнул на пах Гало и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, потянулся к поясу его штанов.

Сосать Лио умел намного, намного лучше, чем готовить. Хотя, от того, что он делал, Гало тоже каждый раз сгорал — возможно, дело было именно в этом. Руки — на удивление сильные для такого хрупкого на вид тела, — уверенно легли на бедра, надавили, слегка раздвигая, язык коснулся головки, облизал, двинулся ниже. Волосы защекотали живот, и Гало машинально запустил в них руки, перебирая и запутывая еще больше. Лио вдруг качнулся ниже, впуская член в горло, и Гало поперхнулся стоном, невольно потянул за длинные пряди, толкнулся глубже.

Запоздало пришла мысль, что надо было все-таки трахнуть Лио — вот такого, отшлепанного, расслабленного, со спутанными волосами. Возможно, на обеденном столе, среди тарелок с давно остывшим ужином, который точно никто из них доедать не собирался. Мысль была хорошая, отозвалась живой картинкой, совпала с особенно удачным движением языка Лио — и что-то менять сразу стало поздно. 

Лио стер пальцем белесый потек с уголка рта и, встав на ноги, взялся за пояс по-прежнему спущенных штанов. Но вместо того, чтобы надеть, снял их совсем. За ними последовала и испачканная футболка.

— Ну что, я пошел в угол. — И действительно пошел, уперся ладонями в стены, расставил ноги пошире и опустил голову.

Поза выглядела совсем не воспитательной, даже красные ягодицы не делали ситуацию убедительнее. Минуту Гало молча разглядывал его, потом потянулся к телефону, с сожалением поборов желание сфотографировать его таким, на память, и зашел в приложение доставки, привычно набирая заказ. А закончив, поднялся со стула, сбросил штаны поверх одежды Лио. Подошел и прислонился к спине Лио, поцеловал голое, уже покрывшееся от холода мурашками плечо, и вжался пока еще вялым членом между ягодиц. Ему никогда не было нужно много времени между заходами, Лио, вроде бы, тоже.

— Решил постоять со мной в углу?

— Я заказал нам пиццу. — Гало пристроил подбородок на макушку, глубоко вздохнул и снова многозначительно потерся. — Но еще час у нас есть.

Лио тихо хихикнул и подался навстречу. 

— Кажется, не только я здесь плохой мальчик. 

Возможно, бывшие опаленные в душе по-прежнему ими и оставались, а общение с террористом, пусть теперь и служившим в пожарном департаменте, до добра не доводило, но быть плохим мальчиком с Лио Гало был не против.


End file.
